Wallow
Wallow is one of the main characters of the series Bravest Warriors. Personality Wallow is an offbeat teenager with an unusually flippant sense of humor. He likes making friends with adorable creatures on extraterrestrial planets and bringing them home, displaying his love for cute things. Although Wallow is big and strong on the outside, he is very sweet and loving to creatures and people. Appearance Wallow is a tall, bald, and husky Samoan. He wears an orange shirt and boots, and black pants. He also wears his orange space suit glove and torso protection. Weapons Cosmic Fire Axes: '''Summons 2 powerful axes. Wallow can intertwine these two axes to form a larger one. '''(Pilot). Space-Tastical Fire Inferno: 'After the larger axe is created, Wallow can launch powerful blasts of fire from it. '(Pilot). Falcon Axe: Wallow can call forth a large axe with the shape of a falcon (which comes from the sticker on his shirt). '(Series). : By rubbing his sticker he can summon a regular falcon (blue in color) that can take on diffrent forms, all of them falcon themed. Besides his axe, it can transform into an electric guitar (Memory Donk), a rocket launcher (Lavarinth) and likely many other forms. Pixel: '''Pixel is a computer on Wallow's left glove. It is very possessive of Wallow, and easily becomes jealous. '''Glove portal: Not really a weapon, but can be used for transportation to wherever help is requested.' (Pilot and Series) ('Lavarinth). 'Relationships' 'Gayle the Glendalien ' Wallow is in love with Gayle. Wallow had a past romantic relationship with her, but in "Time Slime" she mostly bottled up her feelings about it, until Wallow and her shared a passionate kiss. They still love each other, though even if she bottles up her emotions. 'Pixel' Pixel is the A.I. who lives in Wallow's left glove. He is possessive of Wallow and hates it when other people try to get close to Wallow and develop a relationship with him. 'Beth' Friends. They are teammates when doing a mission and friends when hanging out. There is nothing more to this. 'Danny' These two guys are best friends. They often both laugh at each others jokes. 'Chris' Chris and Wallow are friends, but he doesn't like being bossed around by Chris. Especially because he sees Chris as the "big emotional sister he never had." He doesn't fuss about the crush Chris has on beth, but like Danny, is amused by it. 'Plum' Wallow is attracted to Plum and he and Danny competes for her love. 'Trivia' *He is of Samoan descent. Samoa is a country encompassing the western part of the Samoan Islands in the South Pacific Ocean. *Unlike the other Bravest Warriors, Wallow is always animated with five fingers while the others have 4. *The term, "wallow," ''means to roll around in something or to indulge oneself in possessions, '''emotion', et cetera. *He has some similarites with Jake the Dog from Adventure time. They are each representations of Chatoic Good within the '''''Alignment System as both are generally layed back, independent, easy going, optimistic, helpful, somewhat unpredictable, and tending to have a carefree temperament. *In Memory Donk Chris described him as, "the funny one". *According to Wallow's HoverCar License -''' Height:' 6'3" (190cm), '''Mars Weight:' 94lbs ('Earth Weight '≈ 249.5lbs), was born naturally bald, and his birthday lands on February 14th; Valentine's Day. Gallery To see more, go to: Wallow/Gallery Official Art Wallow in space suit helmet lights on.png Old Wallow.jpg 6896658396 4f19c47102 z.jpg Modelsheet - Wallow With Rims.png images (14).jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main Characters